


The Long Weekend

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Weekends, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson takes Skye away for a long weekend. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a sequel to [Quick Reflexes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3104471), though you don't have to read that to enjoy this.  
> Brought to you by the [image](http://40.media.tumblr.com/fb5052a454c0f95282fbc23c39db7f71/tumblr_nebh419hqZ1teheuoo1_500.jpg) of Clark Gregg in sweater and jeans, because good golly, miss Molly!

When Coulson walks into Skye's bunk to pick her up for their weekend away she can't help staring at him: he's wearing a chunky, cream-coloured sweater under a battered leather jacket, and black denim jeans which are amazingly tight. She swallows, abruptly aware that she is very turned on by the sight of him, and sorely tempted to grab him and kiss him senseless before shagging him silly. She is not proud of these thoughts, but it's not her fault that the man looks so edible in those clothes.

"Ready?" he asks, and she can hear a current of amusement in his voice, and see the twinkle of mischief in his eyes which tells her that he knows pretty much exactly what she's thinking. Which she supposes is probable given the way she's staring.

She clears her throat, then rasps out a "Yes." She ducks her head, aware of the way her face is heating up, and she grabs her bag.

They make their way through the base to the hangar and Skye's glad that Coulson decided they'd leave early – she's especially glad to avoid Hunter and his increasingly annoying commentary on her relationship with Coulson. Ever since the two of them officially became a couple, he's been driving her (and, she suspects, Coulson) crazy with his unhelpful tips on dating a SHIELD agent, and his random appearances alongside them when they're having a conversation (especially annoying when the conversation is professional – which most of them are as they keep the personal ones confined to their quarters for the most part). Skye is seriously considering trolling Hunter – and enlisting Coulson's help to do so – if he doesn't shut up soon.

May, FitzSimmons, and Bobbi join them in the hangar – May is dropping the two of them off en route to an assignment with the others, and Skye feels slightly guilty that she and Coulson are not going with them. At the same time, though, she's definitely looking forward to this long weekend away with Coulson – they're still chasing down HYDRA agents at every turn, despite Daniel Whitehall's death, and they both need this break.

"Ready?" May asks. "Everyone got everything?" 

They all nod or murmur agreement, then make their way up the ramp. Coulson pauses long enough to put Skye's bag in the trunk of Lola next to his own, and it makes Skye indescribably happy that Lola is now repaired and fully functional again.

She runs her fingertips along the car's bodywork as Coulson takes her other hand in his and they make their way up to the lounge. 

"Are you looking forward to your weekend away, sir?" Simmons asks as they settle into their seats for the short trip to wherever it is they're heading – Coulson is refusing to tell Skye, and she hasn't been able to worm it out of May, either.

"I am," he agrees easily. "I know that everything will be in safe hands while we're gone."

"Where are you going?" asks Fitz.

"That's classified," Skye tells him. "Like, even I don't know where we're going."

"It's a surprise," Coulson clarifies.

"Well, if you get bored and want to come and chase bad guys with us – " Fitz begins, and Skye chuckles at the disbelieving looks on Bobbi's and Simmons' faces.

"Thank you, Fitz, but I think we'll manage to keep ourselves entertained," Coulson says dryly, and Skye wonders why he's not blushing, then notices with amusement that Fitz actually looks abashed for a moment.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

May announces "Wheels down in five" and Skye follows Coulson back to the hangar, the others calling their good wishes for a good weekend after them. They climb into Lola, and as soon as the ramp's down, Coulson reverses down, swings them through a one-eighty, and then drives away.

"So where are we?" Skye asks as he pulls out of the airfield and onto a main road that doesn't look very busy.

"New England," he tells her, slanting a sideways look and a smile her way before putting his attention back on the road.

"Nice," she says, grinning at him, and he smirks in a very satisfied way.

She can't help noticing the trees are ablaze with colour as he drives, and she remembers once hearing that fall in New England is supposed to be spectacular if you're a nature lover. Skye can't claim to be a great lover of nature, but she has to admit the trees look amazing – so many shades of red, orange, yellow, and green that she almost wishes she had some shades, they're so dazzling.

After driving for about twenty minutes, enjoying the silence and the company, Coulson pulls up in a small town. 

"Supplies," he tells her. "Where we're going there are no shops for miles around, so we need to take food for four days, and anything else you think you might want."

She nods, and they climb out of the car, which draws admiring looks from the passersby, not that the town is exactly thronging with people. She follows Coulson into a grocery store, and he grabs a cart; she gets a sudden urge to giggle as they wander around because they must look a fairly unconventional couple, given the age difference between them. But no one seems to be taking any notice of them, and when Skye leans against Coulson's shoulder as they try to decide what bread they want, he turns his head and places a quick kiss on her lips, as if they do this sort of thing every weekend.

They carry the bags to the car, and Skye wonders apprehensively whether everything will fit in Lola's trunk, but Coulson seems to get the bags in without much effort, or any cursing.

"Right then," he says as they climb back in the front. "The weekend officially starts here."

She chuckles, and he flashes her a big grin, then puts his foot down, and Skye can't help uttering a little shriek of surprise at the sudden burst of speed.

"You're a maniac!" she calls, and he laughs, which makes her laugh because it's good to hear him laugh after the year they've been having.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

It turns out they're staying in a log cabin, which makes Skye blink just a bit because that wasn't what she was expecting at all. It looks charming, from the outside at least, and when Coulson lets them in, she's relieved to see it doesn't look rustic inside, but clean, well cared for, and equipped with all mod cons, so far as she can see.

"Nice place," she tells him, and he grins. 

"Thanks."

He gives her the two dollar tour – it's not a huge place, but there's more than enough room to swing a cat should you be so inclined. The bathroom has a very hi-tech looking shower; the bed looks enormous, although that might just be Skye projecting; the kitchen gleams; and the combined sitting room and dining room looks comfy and even cosy. 

"I thought we'd unpack, then go for a walk around the place," he suggests. "Then lunch?"

"Okay." 

He takes the supplies into the kitchen, and she carries their bags into the bedroom. It takes her only a few minutes to put her clothes into one of the two drawers in the dresser, then she puts Coulson's into the other drawer, noting that he apparently goes commando when wearing jeans, because there are no signs of underwear other than socks in his bag. She hadn't known that before because he's always worn a suit since they became a couple, and she finds herself smirking at this tidbit of information. 

She wanders into the kitchen and finds Coulson just finishing putting away the food and wine. 

"Ready when you are, boss," she tells him, and he smirks at her. 

"You're not gonna call me Phil?" he asks.

"I might," she concedes, and he chuckles.

"C'mon then." He leads the way outside, and offers her his hand, which she takes happily, squeezing it gently, then swinging their arms back and forth a couple of times.

"This is really nice," she tells him, bumping her shoulder against his as they set off towards a copse in the distance.

"Yeah," he agrees. "I'm glad we were able to get away. I kept thinking some last minute wrinkle would screw up our plans."

"That's HYDRA for you," she says.

"Mmm." 

They walk for a bit in a companionable silence and Skye feels her muscles beginning to relax, and realises she hadn't noticed she was tense until now. 

They walk for about thirty minutes, until the chill in the air drives them back inside, and Coulson grabs some wood for the fire in the sitting room as they head back into the cabin. 

"What do you want for lunch?" he asks, once the fire's going.

Skye shrugs. "Surprise me," she suggests, and he grins at her. He likes cooking, as she knows, and he has, more than once, bemoaned the fact that he rarely gets the chance to do so at the Playground because being the Director keeps him too busy.

"Okay." He glances her way. "Are you going to stay and help, or just watch?" he asks as he pushes his sweater sleeves up his arms.

"I can help, if you want me to," she says quickly, afraid he might send her out if she admits to just wanting to watch.

He shoots her a smile. "If you just want to watch, Skye, that's fine. I don't mind."

She walks over to him and wraps her arms around him. "How do you do that?"

"What?" he asks, hugging her back.

"Know what I'm thinking?"

"How do you do it?" he counters. "It's because we know each other pretty well in many respects."

"True." She presses against him, kissing him, and he kisses her back with eagerness, which makes her smirk against his mouth.

"You're distracting me," he whines, and she chuckles.

"You are very easily distracted at times, Phil." 

"Well that's your fault. You are a very distracting young woman."

She raises her eyebrows. "Not very gentlemanly of you to blame me," she points out.

"But accurate," he says, chuckling. "You're gorgeous, and sexy, and – "

"Stop it," she whispers, then kisses him more deeply as she grinds herself against him. He moans, as she'd known he would, and she slips her hand between their bodies to cup him through his jeans. "So, you go commando when wearing jeans."

He grunts an agreement as she begins unfastening them. "Can't say I'm surprised, though – these things are really tight."

"Snug," he says, then gasps as she manages to insinuate her hand inside and brush her fingertips over hot, hard flesh. She feels her nipples tighten and her pussy throb as she eases her hand inside his jeans.

"Skye." He moans her name, which is something she absolutely loves to hear. 

"Phil," she says. "I want you to fuck me."

"Now?" he asks.

"Right now," she agrees.

"Here?"

"Yeah." 

He unfastens her jeans and tugs them down, and her panties follow, and she watches him lick his lips; not many people know this, but Phil Coulson has an absolutely wicked tongue –long and very agile, and he's never been afraid to use it on her.

She reaches up to grab his chin and stares him in the eyes. "Later," she promises. "You can go down on me later. I need you inside me, right now."

He nods, then turns her around and places her hands on the table. She smirks – he has a really naughty habit of fucking her bent over his desk in their shared office so it somehow doesn't surprise her that he'd do something similar here. She hears a rustle behind her and knows he's ditched his jeans, and she can't help being turned on by the image they must present – both with their jeans around their ankles, and Coulson's cock poking out, swollen and heavy, from under his sweater. She moans softly at the picture in her mind, then moans again as he slips two fingers into her sex to make sure she's ready – although it's an undeniable fact that Skye is _always_ ready. 

She loves having his fingers inside her almost as much as his cock – they're long, and thick, and very flexible, and on more than one occasion he's brought her to multiple orgasms simply by fingerfucking her. Of course, the truth is that Skye loves all of Coulson's body, not just his cock, or his fingers, or his tongue – although they are all wonderful assets. She loves his arms – how strong they are; she loves his jawline – so chiselled; she loves everything, even his scars, but especially the scar on his chest. She knows he was concerned about her seeing it, the first time they came together, but she had not been horrified, or at least only in so far as someone had done that to Coulson – that had been horrifying, but the scar itself, well, she saw that as a mark of Coulson's courage and strength. It's a badge of honour, she thinks, and she'd told him so, right before kissing her way down the length of it. And, as she had reminded him, she wasn't without her own ugly scars.

Coulson's hand is firm on Skye's hip as he guides his cock inside her, and she moans low in her throat as he fills her. This never fails to surprise her, though she should be used to it by now – they've done this often enough for Skye to be intimately familiar with every inch of him, and especially his cock, but somehow she always feels a little surprised by how big he is, but it's no surprise how good it feels to have him inside her. She adjusts her stance slightly, then bends further forward over the kitchen table, resting more of her weight on her forearms as he begins to thrust.

"Yes," she tells him, her voice gone all breathy with pleasure and excitement. "Just there." 

He draws his hands up her torso to cup her breasts under her shirt, and she moans when he thumbs her nipples, making them even stiffer. The next moment he's tugging her shirt up and off, then he takes off her bra, and all without losing a stroke of his cock into her. She loves his hands on her breasts, although maybe not quite as much as she loves his fingers in her pussy and his mouth on her clit, but it's a close thing.

"Yes, yes," she gasps as he begins to pick up the pace of his thrusts, and she figures he's getting close, then she knows he is when his right hand drops between her legs and he begins to finger her clit. 

"Skye," he whispers in her ear, his breath hot against her flesh. "Come for me, Skye."

He thrusts a couple more times, his fingers still busy on her clit, and then she clenches around him, her body shuddering as she comes, and he grazes his teeth lightly against the side of her neck, and then he's coming too, although he continues to thrust erratically as he spends himself inside her. 

Skye leans more of her weight on her arms as her legs tremble slightly at the force of their orgasms. Coulson nuzzles the side of her neck, and she sighs softly.

"Let's go to bed," she says as he withdraws.

"What about lunch?" he asks, sounding surprised.

She turns around and pulls him in close, kissing him open-mouthed and dirty. "It can wait a bit, can't it?"

He chuckles. "If you like."

"Good." She steps out of her jeans and panties, then scoops up her clothes. Coulson seems to prefer to just pull his jeans back up, once he's disposed of the condom.

He takes her free hand and they walk through to the bedroom. 

"Take your jeans off, but leave your sweater on," she tells him, and he raises an enquiring eyebrow at her, and she gives a slightly self-conscious shrug. "I want to feel the wool against my skin for a bit."

He smiles, clearly amused, but not minding the request. "Very well." He pulls off his shoes, then his jeans, then climbs onto the bed where Skye's already settled, and she pulls him close, pressing her breasts against him before changing her mind and lying on top of him, her head tucked under his chin.

"This is nice," he tells her as he wraps his arms around her, and she can hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Yeah," she breathes, and it is – the wool of his sweater tickles, but it's very soft, rather than being scratchy. She knows she'll want to get him naked soon, but for now she's just going to enjoy this new sensation.

"I hope you weren't planning on doing much this weekend," she observes after a while.

He chuckles. "Will you be horribly shocked if I tell you that I'm only planning on eating, sleeping, and fucking you?"

She lifts her head to look at his expression, just to confirm the big smirk on his face. "I'm appalled," she tells him in a deadpan tone, and he chuckles again.

"Yeah, I thought you would be."

"Don't plan on getting too much sleep, though, Phil."

He rolls his eyes good-naturedly, and it's Skye's turn to smirk now. "I don't want to go back to the Playground on Monday looking totally shagged out, you know."

She giggles. "You don't want to be the envy of everyone else?" she teases.

"I don't want to give Hunter more ammunition for being obnoxious," he says, and she can hear a note of apology in his voice.

"Actually that makes sense. Okay. I promise we won't go back looking like we've had the best dirty weekend ever."

He splutters, then bursts into laughter at that, and Skye enjoys the sensation of his chest rising and falling beneath hers. 

"Thank you," he says, a little breathless, and she grins at him, then kisses him, then he rolls her over onto her back, and she moans a little at the look in his eyes – she knows that expression, and it means he's about to go down on her and drive her crazy in the process. Not that she minds him doing that, of course – she's never been with a man who's as good at oral sex as Phil Coulson is.

"I guess lunch will have to wait," she observes, and he smirks at her, then shifts down the bed, and eases her thighs apart with an expression of concentration on his face. He draws his tongue up the length of her sex, and she groans as she clutches the bedding in both hands.

She suspects they're both going to go back to the Playground on Monday wearing identical smirks and shagged out expressions.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

After a late lunch of scrambled eggs on toast, they settle on the couch to watch a movie – Coulson's revealed that he sent Koenig out here the previous week to ensure the place was fit for human habitation, and that he'd brought some DVDs and books with him.

"Books?" queries Skye.

He nods. "This is a SHIELD safe house – we decommissioned and sold most of them after we reorganised post-HYDRA since we didn't have the numbers of agents to justify owning most of them, and we needed the funds more than the safe houses – but I kept a couple of them, just in case. And I figured they could also double as a place for agents to come to wind down, if they need more privacy than a hotel provides."

Skye snickers and he raises an eyebrow at her. "Basically you wanted to have somewhere to bring me for a dirty weekend."

"Skye," he says in a protesting tone. "I made those decisions before I knew we'd become a couple."

"Sure you did, Phil. But didn't even a tiny part of you hope to bring me here?"

He shakes his head. "I told you, I never dared to hope you felt the same way about me. I knew you seemed to enjoy flirting with me, especially when we were back on the Bus. But just because you flirt with someone, doesn't mean you want to actually fuck them, or share their lives, or anything like that."

"True." 

"So, movie?" 

"Whatcha got?" 

He goes over to the cupboard on which the TV sits, and opens the door, and Skye can't help staring as he bends over to pull the DVDs out because he's giving her a very nice view of his ass.

"I can feel you staring, you know," he tells her, then straightens up.

She smirks up at him. "Can't blame a girl for staring," she says cheerily. She adopts a fake accent. "Dat ass is mighty fine, boy."

He shakes his head, but he's smirking too, she notices. He sets the pile of DVDs down on the coffee table and Skye sorts through them, then hands him a boxset.

"Indiana Jones?"

She nods. "I haven't watched any Indy movies in forever."

"All right then." 

He puts the other DVDs back in the cupboard, then sets the first Indiana Jones DVD in the player before coming back to sit next to her on the couch. She immediately snuggles up against him, her arms around his torso and her head against his chest. She's tucked her feet up underneath her and she feels very comfortable, especially when Coulson drapes his left arm around her.

"This is nice," she murmurs, and he kisses the top of her head.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Skye doesn't remember when, exactly, she fell asleep, but she wakes to find herself curled under a blue and white checked blanket, one of the couch pillows tucked under her head. The TV is off, and the room is empty. Then she realises that the house feels empty too, and she sits up quickly, tosses the blanket aside, and gets to her feet.

She doesn't call out for Coulson – after all, anything might have happened to him while she was sleeping – but she does step into the bedroom and grab an ICER from her backpack. She and Coulson had agreed they'd each bring one, just in case, on the grounds it was better to have them and not want them, than the other way around. 

She moves quietly, stepping lightly as May has taught her, and discovers both the bathroom and the kitchen are also empty. She lets herself out of the cabin and moves stealthily along the side of the house, after establishing that Lola is still parked where she should be. As she moves she hears a rhythmic thumping and she tightens her grip on her ICER, then leans around the corner of the house, and breathes a sigh of relief as she spots Coulson chopping wood.

He turns to add the pieces to the small stack beside him, and spots her. He raises an eyebrow as she tucks the ICER into her waistband.

"Everything all right?" he asks, sounding concerned.

"I woke up on my own and there was no sign of you inside," she tells him. 

He slides an arm around her as she reaches his side. "Sorry. You fell asleep on me quite soon, and after I finished watching the movie you were still out like a light, so I figured I'd do something useful."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

He kisses her temple. "I don't mind."

"Well I do, it was rude."

He shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. Want to help me carry this lot inside?"

"Isn't there a log basket we can use?"

"Probably."

She rolls her eyes at him, then goes to investigate, and returns with it in her arms. "Think we'll have to carry it between us once it's loaded up."

He nods, and they pile the cut pieces of wood into the basket, then Coulson grabs one handle and walks in front, while Skye takes the other and walks behind.

They set the log basket down in its niche alongside the fireplace, and Coulson dusts off his hands, then asks, "What do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon? Try another movie?"

"Let's not tempt fate," she tells him, and he chuckles. 

"So what then?" he asks.

"Can we – " She shakes her head, and mutters, "That's silly."

He lifts his eyebrows. "What?" 

She shrugs. "I kinda want to lie on the rug in front of the fire and make out with you." She bites her lip. "I know it's silly."

He steps in close and slides his arms around her. "I don't think it's silly," he says quietly. "It's romantic."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He kisses her, his right hand sliding up under the back of her shirt, and she moans loudly when he runs his thumbnail down her spine: it's an electric sensation and she feels sparks of pleasure as her pulse quickens and heat pools in her belly and between her thighs.

"Fuck, Phil," she whispers. 

"Thought you'd like that," he says softly, then kisses her again, his tongue roaming around the inside of her mouth.

"Can we sit down?" she asks, her legs beginning to feel a bit shaky as he kisses and touches her.

He smirks, then helps her down to the floor. He discards his shoes and her boots, then they stretch out on the rug, and she gets down to the serious business of making out with him.


End file.
